Unbroken
by CindyGirl22
Summary: "Life isn't always what you want it to be but it is what you get" Is what my grandma always says and right now I was getting taught that lesson because it seems as my life is turning upside down. Hi I'm Sonny Monroe and this is my story. Ratings may change as story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**_Please read both authors notes at the top and bottom They contain important information._**

_Hello my lovely Fanfiction family I'm back. * cricket chirp* . Okay so honestly I don't know if people still read these but I'm going to post this in hopes of getting reviews. Please it would really make my day. My life has been suckish lately literally. I have been back up on school and had a terrible case of writers block plus my computer broke. Right now I am using my god-moms laptop so i could post this. Alright back to my reason for posting since I know no-one really reads the authors notes I am writing my first multi-chapter story Whooo._ _Here it is._

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own swac In any way shape or form. Although I wish I did the show would still be on and Channy would still be together. **

* * *

_**Unbroken**_

**Sonny P.O.V**

_UGGH. I . HATE. SCHOOL. Alright I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Sonny Monroe I am 16 years old. I have two older brothers Derek and Jason. Derek is 21 and Jason is 20. My mom name is Connie and my dads name is David. Now back to my problem. So there is this girl at school named Rachel and she hates me but she dating my best friend Chad Dylan Cooper. Now don't me wrong I hate her too she can be a total bitch but at least I try to get along with her. Today she dumped her whole lunch on my clothes and what did I do nothing I just looked at her and then ran away from the cafeteria I guess I did it because I was embarrassed but how I would love to punch the shit out of her._

I was pulled out of my thought when my mom spoke to me. Here how that conversation went:

" Sonny sweetie you alright" Connie said.

" I'm fine mom just tired" I said back.

" Okay what do you want for dinner" She responded

"Nothing I'm just gonna head to bed" I answered

" Are you sure" She questioned

" Yeah bye mom" I said exiting the kitchen

" Okay baby see you tomorrow" She said as I left.

_So now here I am trying to fall asleep. I had ignored all Chad's call because I did not feel like talking and he was only going to side with the devil and by that I mean Rachel. I suddenly became sleepy and drifted off into a deep sleep I don't know what the future hold all I know is tomorrow at school is going to be hell and that is a promise._

* * *

_Sorry the chapter was so short but don't worry I have everything planned out. Alright R&R please it will make me happy. Also did anyone either buy, hear or download Demi Lovato new Album. I download some of the song but like I said my computer broke so i have to download them again when it gets fixed. But other then that setback I love them. I you heard the let me me know what you think. And If you don't already know I am a lovatic so I wand to give a shout to all the lovatics of the world. The next chapter will be posted in about a couple or days or so maybe sooner If I finished my homework but I'm saying this now I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY. I have go now so Bye._

_~ CindyGirl22- Love y'all_


	2. Chapter 2

**Read Both Authors Notes They Are Important.**

_ Okay so I have a lot of people reading the story but not reviewing so I am not going to post the next chapter after this one until I get at least ONE review that's all I'm asking. Please it will make me happy. I'm still not doing to good but on the bright side my computers fixed yay. But enough about me on to the story._

**_I do not own Sonny With A Chance_**

* * *

**_Sonny's P.o.v_**

_ I woke up to the sound of screaming coming from down stairs. So without even thinking I jumped to me feet and grabbed the closes thing to near me ( which was my pillow) and raced down the steps into the kitchen screaming at the top of my lungs " WHERE"S THE INTRUDER". My whole family stared at me like I grew a second head right before there very eyes._

" What ?" My dad said.

" Where's the intruder ?" _I was confused, now that think about it everyone is super calm and acting normal._

" Sonny sweetie there is no intruder."

"What do you mean there is no intruder I heard screaming." _If no one was in the house trying to either rob or kill us why were they screaming ? _

" Oh that Jason walk in behind your mother and scared her."

" Scared is an understatement she was horrified." Jason said.

" So you're the reason I was woken up at six o'clock in the fucking morning." _It's official Jake is dead. No seriously I want to punch him._

" No mom is she screamed I just caused it." _Whatever I have to get ready for school anyway. Even though I am dreading it. I wonder if I can _

_pretended to be sick. Eh better not. I just rolled my eyes._

" I'm going to go get ready for school." _I was annoyed._

" Don't you want breakfast." My mom asked.

" No I'm not hungry." _I really wasn't I came down in the middle of the night and eat two bowls of cereal and three cookies._

" Sucks for you but I am eating your food for you." Derek said. _I just laughed I kinda forgot he was here. He is so damn quiet._

" Have fun Derek." I went upstairs to get ready for school.

_I decided to check my cell phone for and missed messages. Hmm twenty missed call and three text from Chad . Oh well I will see what he wants at school. Until then I am going to get ready. I was ready for school by seven-thirty grabbed a banana and left. I got there by eight class does not start 'till eight thirty. But as I approached my locker I slowed down noticing an angry Chad and as smug Rachel who by the way had a smirk present on her face. Uh oh I knew all hell was about to break loose and It's not even after-noon. I didn't know what she told him, but if she said something that could possible ruin my friendship with Chad all together I was going wipe smirk off of her pretty little face. And trust me I wasn't going to be pretty._

* * *

_Okay I know again the chapter is short but I have a lot of things to do. So like I said review if want the story to stay other wise I will just consider canceling it and taking it down of Fanfiction all together because no will read it. Put it in the review box or Pm me. _

_~CindyGirl22- Love y'all_

_P.s- If you review I make the next chapter longer._


	3. Chapter 3

**Read Both Authors Notes They Contain Important Information.**

_ Okay so... wow you guys don't know how happy I was to wake up check my e-mails and see that I had 5 reviews. I have had a really bad day but, that put a smile on my face. So as I promised here is the next chapter and I made it longer. I also added and change some things to make it better let me know what you think._

_**I don't own Sonny With A Chance.**_

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

Sonny's P.o.v

_I got there by eight but, class does not start until eight thirty. So I decided to walk to my locker to get something since I had some time. But as I approached my locker I slowed down noticing an angry Chad and a smug Rachel who by the way had a smirk present on her face. Uh oh I knew all hell was about to break loose and it's not even after-noon. I didn't know what she told him, but if she said something that could ruin my friendship with Chad all together I was going wipe that smirk from her pretty little face. And trust me I wasn't gonna be pretty._

_**Present:**_

Sonny's P.o.v 

_ I had finally reach my locker when Rachel decided that she wanted to speak. Okay let's here what the bitch has to say to me._ _I hope it's nothing bad or I might just grab her by the hair and drag her down the hall. Harsh I know but that how I feel at the moment. It's her fault anyway if she didn't hate me I wouldn't hate her. Eh maybe a little but I would not have to express it. Everybody in the school hates her except for Chad but, I'm the only one who expresses it, the rest just ignore her sadly I can't._

"I love your shoes where did you get them" Rachel said.

_I looked down at my sneakers for a brief second. I couldn't figure out why she just complimented me. Maybe some people do change over night. I was just about to tell her where I got my sneakers at and compliment her back when she interrupted me saying :_

"Not that I would EVER buy those I mean let's face it they are the ugliest things EVER on this planet."

_See what I mean about her being a bitch. Nobody and I mean nobody changes over night and if one person does that person will never be Rachel Liza Woods. But like I said my patient was really short today. I was like a ticking bomb and that comment set me off so of course I had to retaliate by saying:_

" Have you look in the mirror lately. If not you should go to the bathroom and take a long look. "_  
_

_Then I tried to put in the combination to my locker got stopped by ... wait for it... Chad. No surprise there like I said when me and Rachel argue he always come to her defense. Okay let's see what my so-called best-friend has to say to me today about trashing his girlfriend._

" You didn't answer any of my calls yesterday"

" I was busy I had a lot to do yesterday."

" That's a lie because I called you house and Jason said that you were home."

"So what if I was home last night I just didn't want to talk."

" Why ?" _Because all you were going to do was side with Rachel._

" Because I was sleep" _Dammit I really want to leave this conversation._

* Bell Rings*

_I let out a sigh. Save by the bell. I quickly picked up my book-bag slinging it over my shoulder and ran to my class in fear that I would be late shouting bye over my shoulder as I did so. The rest of my day I tried to avoid both Chad and Rachel ( which is hard since we all have most of the same classes) but I manged to do it. I got home at about three-thirty and ran straight upstairs to my room and turn on the radio to a random station and started doing my homework. Just as I was finishing up the next song that came on caught my attention. The song is " The Story of Us" it was by Taylor Swift** ( A/n And I know some people don't like Taylor Swift but it fits the story sorry)** I couldn't help but think how the song relates to me in some ways._

**I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,**  
**How we met and the sparks flew instantly,**  
**People would say, "They're the lucky ones."**

_That's true I used to have a huge crush on Chad but I'm over that now._

**I used to know my place was a spot next to you,**  
**Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,**  
**'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.**

_We were so inseparable people would call us the modern-day Bonnie and Clyde. _

**Oh, a simple complication,**  
** Miscommunications lead to fall-out.**  
** So many things that I wish you knew,**  
** So many walls that I can't break through.**

_I guess I was just being unreasonable but so is he. We can't even talk without some type of attitude there._

**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,**  
** And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?**  
** I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,**  
** And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.**

_It really hurts you know we have been friends since we were three and I moved on the same block as him. I wish it was different but ever since Rachel came in the picture our friendship has gone down the drain I just hope it isn't to late._

**Next chapter.**

**How'd we end up this way?**  
** See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,**  
** And you're doing your best to avoid me.**

_When we see each other we don't talk we act like we don't notice each other._

**I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,**  
** How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,**  
** But you held your pride like you should've held me.**

_Sometimes I wish he and Rachel would break up just so we could be friends. I think I'm starting to go insane._

**Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,**  
** Why are we pretending this is nothing?**  
** I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,**  
** I've never heard silence quite this loud.**

_I always used to hate when didn't talk and I would always apologize even if I did nothing wrong just so we could talk again. Now I don't even know what to say ._

**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,**  
** And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?**  
** I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,**  
** And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.**

_I just wish we would at least try to talk to each other but we don't. I look at him in the halls and hope he would try to talk to me. Maybe I should talk to him...Nah._

**This is looking like a contest,**  
** Of who can act like they care less,**  
** But I liked it better when you were on my side**

_I try to act like I don't care but it really bothers me. It makes me wonder does he care?_

**The battle's in your hands now,**  
** But I would lay my armor down**  
** If you said you'd rather love than fight.**  
** So many things that you wished I knew,**  
** But the story of us might be ending soon.**

_If he just acted like he wanted to stop fighting I would let all my walls come down and stop too._

**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,**  
** And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?**  
** I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,**  
** And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.**

_By now I was done my homework but still thinking, should I call him?_

**And we're not speaking,**  
** And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?**  
** I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,**  
** And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.**

_If I do he won't answer I know him all to well he'll let it ring so I can know how he felt when called me and I didn't answer. I won't even call._

**The end. **

_That's how the song went off. That last two words got me thinking._

_Is this the end of our friendship ?_

* * *

_Yay so this chapter is finished so review and tell me what you think even if its anonymous but if not I will give you a shout-out in the next chapter if the review has a name. Which reminds me I wanna give a shout-out to _

_* drum roll* _

_Emma D (Guest) and Lisaaaaaaaaaaa_

_There were more people who review but they were the only ones with names but the they still deserve recognition so to all the anonymous reviews I am giving you a shout-out to you too. Bye everyone. _

_**And** _**_Please review if you want another chapter._**

_~ CindyGirl22 - Love y'all_


	4. Chapter 4

**Read Both Authors Notes They Contain Important Information.**

_Hi everyone. So I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been busy with school okay. I just want to say again that I promises I will not abandon this story and I always keep my promises. But on the bright side I am having the best week that I have ever had in a long time so I decided to update. So enough with the Authors Note here is the story._

**_I do not own Sonny with a Chance_**

* * *

**_Previously on Unbroken:_**

**Sonny's P.o.v**

**The end. **

_That's how the song went off. That last two words got me thinking._

_Is this the end of our friendship ?_

**_Chad's P.o.v_**

_Even though I don't want to admit it I really do miss Sonny. *sigh* I just really wish I knew why she is avoiding me. Right now I was sitting in my room with Rachel. We were doing our math homework and I was board as hell. We were almost finished but I could not stop thinking about Sonny. Why is she avoiding me and not answering my calls. I hope she's okay because even though I don't act like it I really do care about her. I mean she is my best-friend... at least I hope she still is. I hate that we aren't talking. To be honest it annoys me a little because I hate not knowing what she's thinking and I can't ask her because she is not speaking to me. Okay back to my homework, the next question read: 2(7 + 5) + 3x= Solve for x . What. The. Fuck. I hate math I would have to ask Rachel the answer. I hate algebra but my teacher said that a great skill to have in life is being able to transform letters into numbers but when would I ever need to use numbers and letters in the same equation. I only endure it 'cause I have to, if I had my choice I would take basic math and algebra would be outlawed but I don't so that won't happen oh well. I wonder how Rachel understands this crap she like a math wizard but Sonny is better at it then her. I slipped into a daydream and I realized two things one I'm going to fail math two I missed __Sonny a lot__. I must have day-dreamt to long because Rachel pulled me out my thought saying_

_"**Are you okay Chad you look kinda upset.**" No I'm not okay and I am upset but she doesn't need to know that._

_"**Yeah I'm fine babe just trying to figure out this math problem.**" I lied through my teeth I going to burn for that._

_"**Are you sure your okay.**" Aww she worried how cute but I wanted her to drop the conversation I am annoyed._

_"**Yeah I'm fine lets keep working so we can finish.**" I skipped over the question and we kept working. Five minutes later she had to leave._

_"**Bye baby I'll see you in school.**" I said bye and she left. I did not really pay attention to that though because I was with occupied on something else._

_I was about five o'clock when decided I was going to talk to Sonny tomorrow. I had just got ready for bed and about to watch t.v for a while when a thought occurred to me. I never asked Rachel for the answer to that math problem. Fuck I was going to get in trouble with Mr. Barkley that sucks but strangely I didn't care enough to figure it out on my own. At about eight o'clock I decided to go to sleep when my phone rang. Figuring it was Rachel I picked up my phone off my bed-side desk but the name on the caller id shock me. It was Sonny. I answered the phone with hesitation. everything was quiet as we both waited for response. But when she said nothing I figure that I would just say something first instead of making her do it. Mostly because I wanted answers... Now._

_"**Hello.**" _

_And finally what felt like forever of waiting I heard her voice over the phone say:_

_"**Hey Chad.**"_

* * *

_Sorry for such a short chapter but I am really busy but I promise I will try to make the next one longer. Okay so Sonny called Chad what do you think she has to say. well you have to review to find out. also like I said before if you review with a name I will give you a shout-out... so I now want to give a shout-out to_

_*drum roll*_

_Lisaaaaaaaaaaa -_

_Thank you for the great criticism I am trying to work on my writing skills and will take in everything you say also pm if you have anymore ideas on how to make the story better_

_and Share11223344-_

_I'm glad you like this story you were my inspiration to update when I got the chance._

_That's all for now everybody but remember  
_

_Please review if you want the next chapter seriously you guys don't know how great it feels to see someone reviewed your story at least on person . One review put a smile on face for days because I know at least one person likes my story. But I have to go._

_~CindyGirl22- Love y'all_


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ BOTH AUTHORS NOTE THEY CONTAIN IMPORTANT INFORMATION.**

**Hello my lovely Fanfic family. I'm sorry I haven't update in a week. I was busy. I know excuses but I had a lot of overdue schoolwork ( still do) a bunch of family members over( still here) and when I went to update my internet went down ( still going on) destroying my not saved chapter. Right now I am using a friend's computer to post this. I will try to update after this asap. But enough of this... ON TO THE STORY**.

**_I do not own Sonny With A Chance_**

* * *

**_Previously on Unbroken_**

**_Chad's P.o.v_**

_"__**Hey Chad.**__"_

**_Flashback Sonny's P.o.v_**

_I sat on my bed wondering, is this really the end of me and Chad's friendship. I didn't want to believe that though I knew it was probably true. I went to get up and go to my door to leave the room when I tripped over something and fell face first in the carpet. Picking up my head and standing up I reach for the thing I tripped on. It was a scrapbook. Forgetting why I wanted to leave the room in the first place I sat on my bed again and started to flip through the scrapbook. What I saw in it though made me cry literally. I was a scrapbook that my and Chad's parent put together since we were three. When we were old enough they gave it to us to finish. As I got to the back of the book I noticed that we had filled in almost all the spot except for one of them. That made me sad. The thought of never finishing the book made me cry harder. I wonder if Chad remembers the book. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs in the direction of my room. I quickly hid the book in a drawer and wiped my tears. Just the my brother entered the room. He looked at me worriedly. I couldn't figure out why until looked at the clock. Oh shit I was supposed to be down for dinner over an hour ago. I guess I was so caught in the scrapbook to notice. I was about to conjure up a huge lie when my brother cut me of saying  
_

**_"Sonny are you okay."_**_ No I'm not._

**_"Yeah I'm fine ."_**

**_"No you're not you lying." _**_Dam__mit it he knows me to well._**_  
_**

**_"Okay fine so I'm not why do you care."_**

**_"Because I do now spill." _**_After telling him EVERYTHING I said_**_  
_**

**_"Any advice Derek."_**

**_"Wow you want my advice you must really be desperate." _**_Asshole._**_  
_**

**_" If you don't wanna he-"_**

**_"No I'll help you."_**

**_"Good now tell me what to do."_**

**_"Call him" _**_WHAT that is such a __stupid piece of adv__ice._**_  
_**

**_"No"  
_**

**_"Why not"_**

**_"He won't answer"_**

**_"Well if you call him and he answer he still wants to be your friend"_**

**_"And if he doesn't" _**_Which I know he won't._**_  
_**

**_"Then he not your friend and was never worth your time." _**_After thinking it over I replied_**_  
_**

**_"Gosh when did you become the smart one"_**

**_"I always was the smart one."_**

**_Now Still Sonny's P.o.v_**

_Talking to Chad was really awkward now_._ It was even worse since we were talking over the phone I couldn't see him. Suddenly I got a bright idea._

_**"Chad."**_

_**"Yeah Sonny."**_

_**"Meet me a Starbucks in fifteen minutes don't be late."** I hung up before he got the chance to respond._

_I got dressed told my parents I was leaving. I started to run to Starbucks . I was on a mission. I had no idea how it was going turn out all I knew was I was not going home until I had my best-friend back. When I got there he was already there ( he already has his license and can drive) As I approached the table I got nervous what was he going to say. I suddenly wanted to just run out of here. As I went to turn around to leave he spotted me._

_**"Sonny."** He stood up and yelled out to me. So close to escaping damn._

_**"Hi Chad." **I said as we sat down at the table. This was gonna be interesting._

**_Rachel's P.o.v_**

_I was walking home dreading it cause I really didn't want to go so I decided to go to Starbucks. As I was about to go in I noticed Sonny. She was talking to MY boyfriend. Okay If you didn't already know I hate that girl with a passion. I quickly and quietly left the store undetected not wanting coffee anymore. No instead I was planning my revenge on Sonny. I had finally reach my home when I got an idea. I ran up to my room slamming the door shut and pulling out my phone to make a call.  
_

_**"Hello."** A girl's voice sounded over the phone._

_**"Miley is Joe with you."** _

**_"Yeah why?"  
_**

**_ "I need you two to do me a favor."_**

_**"Anything."** And with that I started planing my revenge. Sonny Monroe was about to regret ever moving to California._

* * *

_WOW Okay so were you guys surprised I added Rachel in there. This chapter was a little longer than the last one Alright so Sonny and Chad are talking and Rachel is planning. What do you think will happen. Well you have to review to find out. Anyway I will try to post within a couple of days but I can't make any promises. Okay shout-out time. Soo I wanna give a big shout-out to..._

_* drum roll *_

_Share11223344_

_Thank you for reviewing and pointing out that mistake for me I fixed it._

_So that's all for now but remember..._

**_REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER AND A SOONER UPDATE._**

_Bye. :)_

_~CindyGirl22- Love y'all_


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ BOTH AUTHORS NOTES. THEY CONTAIN IMPORTANT INFORMATION.**

**Hello again everyone. Okay so first things first I put up the pictures of everyone in the story so far on my profile also I am putting up a one shot today. Its called The Scrapbook. It gives information on the scrapbook in chapter 5 of this story. I thought I would put it up so everyone could see why it is so important.** **Also I got some free time so the first thing I wanted to do is post this. So read it and tell me what you think about it please. So enough with the Authors Note... Read the story!**

_**I don't own Sonny With A Chance.**_

* * *

_**Previously on Unbroken**_

_**Rachel's P.o.v**_

_**"Anything."**__ And with that I started planing my revenge. Sonny Monroe was about to regret ever moving to California._

* * *

**_Flashback Chad's P.o.v_**

_Everything was silent for a while. Talking to Sonny was a little awkward. I wonder why she called? I was going to ask her when she spoke._

_**"Chad."**_

_**"Yeah Sonny."**_

_**"Meet me a Starbucks in fifteen minutes don't be late."** She hung up before I got the chance to respond. _

_I wonder why she wants me to meet her at Starbucks. I won't question it though at least she wants to see me. I got changed out of my pajamas quickly, yelled out to my parents that I was leaving ( I don't know if they heard me though), jumped in my car and headed towards Starbucks. I waited there for about five minutes and I was starting to think that she wasn't going to show. As I scanned the room for her I saw her walk through the door. She started to walk towards me but the she froze. I wonder why? She started to turn around to leave. Did she not see me? I guess not. Maybe she thought I didn't show. So I stood up and shouted her name.  
_

_**"Sonny."** I yelled out to her and I guess she heard because she turned around and started walking to the table._

_**"Hey Chad."** She said as we sat down._

* * *

**_Now still Chad's P.o.v _**

**_"Hey Sonny."_**

**_"How are you."_**

**_"Fine, you?"_**

**_"Good." _**_Here goes nothing._**_  
_**

**_"Look Sonny I'm sorry."_**

**_"What ."  
_**

**_"I said I'm sorry."_**

**_"Why."_**

**_"Because I have ignored you ."_**

**_"And._**_" Really I must have more reasons__. Oh well._**_  
_**

**_"Because I haven't tried to talk to you."  
_**

**_"And." _**_I can't think of anything else._**_  
_**

**_"I'm out of reasons."_**

**_"How about because you have been a straight asshole to me."_**_ Ouch that hurt but it is true._**_  
_**

**_"Okay fine that too."_**

**_"Good I'm sorry too."  
_**

**_"What for." _**_What is she sorry for I was the one __acting like an ass._**_  
_**

**_"All of the above." _**_I just laughed and said_

**_"Can we just start over."_**_ I really missed her I just wanted us to become friends again._**_  
_**

**_"Sure I'd like that."_**_ The smile on my __face grew t__en times bigger I had my best-friend back._

* * *

**_Rachel's P.o.v_**

**_"Miley just listen I'm booking the flight and sending you the ticket all you have to do is GET ON THE DAMN PLANE. "_**

**_"I know that it's just fun get you aggravated. I think its funny when you yell." _**_Is sh__e really laughing at me? Dumb bitch._

**_"Miley your such a bitch sometimes. I hate you." _**_Nah I don't I'm just mad but I could never hate her. She's like my sister._

**_"Aww I love you too. No seriously why do you want to do this."_**

**_"What do you mean?" _**_I'm confused about what she is talking __about._

**_"I mean why do you hate this girl." _**_When she said that so many __thoughts and reasons filled my head._

**_"I will tell you why when you get here okay until then pack your stuff and get on the plane." _**_I said__ that calmly so she could understand __me._

**_"Okay will you be at the airport to pick me up or what?" _**_ I __forgot that part. Eh I just get my dad to drive me._

**_"Yeah just call me when you land and I'll be there." _**_A__nd with that last statement my plan went into action._

* * *

**_So Rachel's plan should start in the next chapter or so but how do you feel about the chapter. Now don't think because Sonny and Chad are talking everything is gonna be just fine. Let me just tell you there is about more drama than they can handle. It's worse than Rachel and goes by the name of Miley. With a little help from her Allie Joe. But for now all is well... or is it. Anyway review and or Pm and tell me what you think. That's all for now... Oh wait I almost forgot I wanna give a quick shout out to..._**

**_* drum roll*_**

**_Share12._**

**_For sticking with my story. I get more reviews from you than anybody else that's reading the story. Also yes you can change your name. You go to the account link and click on settings than you scroll down and click change pen name by clicking that you can change your name completely. Hope that helped you out if not than let me know and I will try to figure out why. PS I really like your name why do you wanna change it. It's really nice.  
_**

**_Well that's all for now and I have to say goodbye once again. *sigh* I hate having to end these things. But I have to. So review if you want another chapter and remember Keep Calm and Stay Strong... Bye._**

_~CindyGirl22- Love y'all_


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ BOTH AUTHORS NOTE THEY CONTAIN IMPORTANT INFORMATION**

**OMG I can't believe its been over a two weeks since I updated. To everyone who waited for me I am sincerely sorry. First off I want to say thank you to everyone who read The Scrapbook I really meant a lot to me. Secondly I want to say...Ah I forgot... Eh it will come to me later. Anyway enough with this... Read on!**

_**I don't own Sonny With A Chance**_

* * *

_**Previously on Unbroken...**_

**_Rachel's P.o.v_**

_And with that last statement my plan went into action._

* * *

_**Sonny's P.o.v**_

_After a while me and Chad decided to go back to his house and after about an hour of arguing with my mom decided I was going to stay for the night, which hasn't happened in about three months. An hour after we got to his house we were lying upside down watching Revenge ( A/N I actually haven't seen the show but my cousin says it's really good... I'll take her word for it. If you have seen it would you recommend it... If not...JOIN THE CLUB. Wow that was long.) when his little sister Hope ran in and said that it was time for dinner. Alright I guess I should tell you about Chad's family... let's see where do I start: _

* * *

_Faith Alyssa Cooper - Chad's mom - Age - 41, Personality - Sweet, funny, stern, determined, Skills - Almost everything, Hobbies - Cooking (she's really good)  
_

_Chris Ryan Cooper - Chad's dad - Age - 43, Personality - Nice, stern, determined, Skills - Negotiating , Hobbies - Golf ( I know boring but he likes it)_

_( A/N I have nothing against golf.. It's interesting to me actually)  
_

_Elizabeth Nicole Cooper - Chad's sister - Age - 20, Personality - Kind, funny, stern, determined, Skills - Sowing ( she great with a needle), Hobbies - Bowling_

_Hope Christine Cooper - Chad's sister - Age - 5, Personality - Sweet, funny, sassy, determined, Hobbies - Singing ( she loves to sing and she sound really good)  
_

_Seth Iral Cooper - Chad's Brother - Age - 21, Personality - Funny , nice, determined, Hobbies - N/A( he likes to try everything... he acts like he's five sometimes)_

_Chad Dylan Cooper - Age - 17, Personality - Nice, funny, determined, Hobbies - N/A ( he's just like his brother.)_

* * *

_After eating dinner we went back to his room to watch more TV. This time we were watching Once Upon A Time ( A/N I LOVE this show) my pick of course again. Around the end of the show my mother came and dropped of clothes for me since I had none and we had school in the morning. Me and Chad watched about two movies and I fell asleep on the third one. I was woke up by Chad who told me that we over slept and I had thirty minutes to get ready for school. After I got ready we both grabbed a banana and left eating it on our walk to school. We decide to walk because it was a nice day out. But when we got to the school my whole mood change for the worse. It changed when I saw the handsome brunette boy with brown eyes. My ex... James Conroy.  
_

**_At School Sonny's P.o.v  
_**

**_" Sonny" _**_Why did he have to see me?_**_  
_**

**_" James" _**_I spat at him._**_  
_**

**_" Chad" _**_He s__aid noticing__ Chad with me._**_  
_**

**_" Wow this awkward so I'm just gonna go over there" _**_Bitch.__ He left me with him alone because he doesn't like awkward situations._**_  
_**

**_" What do you want James" _**_I wanted to leave._**_  
_**

**_" Why do you always assume I want something" _**_Was that a trick question?_**_  
_**

**_" One because you always do, Two because you came all the way over here to talk when you live on the other side of town. Now talk" _**_Idiot._**_  
_**

**_" Good point and what do I want... I want you." _**_Here we go again same __thing every time._**_  
_**

**_" Well that's to bad because you can't have me"_**

**_" I had you once" _**_Bastard__._**_  
_**

**_" And you cheated on me. Now, can I go because you starting to bore me."_**

**_" Come on Sonny let it go I said I was sorry"_**

**_" Yeah and then you went and fucked her again like the dog you are"_**

**_" What can I do to show you I'm sorry"_**

**_" Leave . Me . Alone"_**

**_" Some thing else because I can't do that"_**

**_" Fuck you James. I hate you"_**

**_" This is why I cheated you always had a fucking wall up" _**_He yelled at me. Fucking prick._**_  
_**

**_" No I didn't. You made me make one" _**_Who does he think he's talking too._

**_" Whatever. Gosh Sonny will you stop walking and listen" _**_He grabbed me. That was a mistake... a BIG one._**_  
_**

**_" Let . Go . Of . Me" _**_I __was going to punch him._**_  
_**

**_" Why can't just admit you want me" _**_He let go of me. Good boy he got the hint._**_  
_**

**_" I pretty damn sure I don't want you like how you __want__ me" _**_I started to __walking again._**_  
_**

**_" Your just mad you can't have me in that way... well you could have if you weren't such a bitch back then"_**_ I slowed down __my walking. Asshole._**_  
_**

**_" Oh please no-one and I mean no-one would be mad about that not even your hand... In fact I pretty sure that they would be relived" _**

_And with that comment I left him standing there with a hallway full of people laughing and his mouth agape and started walking to my English class with Chad ( who finally caught up to me after catching his breath from laughing so hard) We were three minutes late and the teacher sent us a death glare as we walked through the door... but... Nothing and I mean nothing made me happier than to see the look on Rachel's face when we not only walked in the class together but when we sat next to each-other and started working on the problem on board together. The look on her face was priceless. She looked like she wanted to slap me. I mentally laughed on the inside and ignored her look. I plan on abusing her jealousy as much as possible. Oh this was gonna be good. At the end of the day Chad and I went back to my house. When we got there we went in the kitchen to get a snack. When we got in there we my family was in there. _

**_" Hey" _**_They all said at the same time and we said hi back._

**_" Glad to see you again Chad"_**

**_ " Yeah" _**_It was really awkward. I could feel Chad tense up next to me._

**_" How was school"_**_ Really? Before I got the chance to answer Derek interrupted saying,_

**_" So Chad Sonny are you guys friends again "_**

_Chad and I both looked at each other and smiled before I said_**_ " We never stopped"_**

* * *

**_Rachel's P.o.v  
_**

_I am pissed... No beyond pissed...I am so pissed that there isn't even a word for it. First off that bitch came in class ruining my whole day but what made me made was that fact Chad again who is MY boyfriend came in with her AND sat next to her. After I dismissed that fact I tried to talk to him and he totally blew me off because he was looking for her. I hadn't seen him since then._

**_Flashback_**

**_" Hey baby"_**

**_" Hey"_**

**_" Do you wanna g-"_**

**_"Do you know were Sonny is we are supposed to get lunch together?" _**_Did he __really just he cut me off for her?_

**_" No but we can g-" _**

**_" Never mind I see her" _**_He walked away and I had to eat lunch alone_

**_End Flashback_**

_My thoughts were interrupted when my phone rang it was Miley. It was about time I thought the plane crashed for goodness sake. _

**_"Hey sis"  
_**

**_"Hey sis, I'm at the airport"_**

**_"Alright I'm on my way" _**

_After begging my dad to drive me and picking Miley up I had him drop us off at the mall. We were walking into the mall and I took my list. I was reading the list over when Miley spoke to me.  
_

**_" What are you doing"_**

**_"Reading"_**

**_"Reading what?"_**

**_"My list"_**

**_"Oh"_**

**_"What store can I get a bucket of red paint from" _**_I mumbled under my breath_

**_"WHAT! why do you need red paint?"_**_ Damn she heard me... believe it or not she is really smart actually._

**_"For my little project "_**

**_"Ray please tell your not planning o-"_**

**_"Relax Ley I have everything under control. Now when does Joe get here."_**

**_"In about two days"_**

**_"Excellent"_**_ I smiled evilly and I thought I saw a glimpse of worry in her eyes... Nah probably not._

* * *

**_Miley's P.o.v_**

_I have a really bad feeling about this..._

* * *

**_It's done yay... So first off Alyssa is pronounced uh- LI- suh like Alissa but spelled different and Iral is pronounced i- R - AL like it's spelled I know kinda confusing sorry but on a different note let me know how did you like the chapter... Miley might actually be good... hmm I wonder. Haha just kidding but no seriously I need you guys to review at least one person on this chapter. It is what keeps me going so please REVIEW. Bye... p.s I'm thinking of changing the ratings to M do you think I should... why or why not?  
_**

_~ CindyGirl22- Love y'all_


End file.
